Talk:Saber Wars Event Re-run/@comment-29027964-20180316020519/@comment-28209103-20180317111300
@Danakane : And now you're going to appeal to authority eh? However I'll let that slide cuz for once someone actually address the thing I said when I tell them to actually address what I said, that is refreshing. However honestly I already covered all that point you raise. Now you by yourself already said it from beginning, Shuten and MHX skill are different, but rather than apple to orange it's closer to Orange to Lemon but whatever that's not important. However you can't just stop there, the next step is asking what makes apple and orange different? To be precise how does the differences between average stun skill compared to MHX skill, how does it affect the gameplay, does it beneficial, is it demerit? it's the question that need to be answered. Now going with the 2 type of skill, yes you graps the essence of it, 1st type is ultimately using a debuff logic rather than stun logic. You keep highlighting 60% is lower than 80%, yes exactly, you said it won't proc as relieably as 80%, YES EXACTLY. Therefore '''you don't bet on it to stun during critical moment, '''It is better to treat it as debuff with bonus. and as I said this is the case for every AoE stun/charm with exception of MHX. On that note even if you called it's not a stun logic, it is still in fact skill with stun/charm on it, it's just using entirely different logic from what you used to. As you already mentioned it once about MHX skill, it used to gain a turn of minimal to free damage/skill. and your so called stun logic is exactly the 2nd type I mentioned, you use it to delay enemy turns, and thus you need it to hit relieably lest you're screwed as RNG. The minimum proc rate for this skill is 80% but the good one at least need 100% or even 140%, most of it have Vanilla stun but there's 3 exception. The 2nd type is the obvious and how people generally see how stun is so I don't need to elabore however It is apparent you're not quite comfortable with the 1st type usage logic. However you already know it even if you're not aware of it, '''you already said that MHX and Shuten skill are different, so don't nitpick and suddenly putting them down on equal ground later. '''You're on the right track thinking MHX should be used in "Stall logic" however why are you putting it to the same level of Shuten when yous aid it's "Apple to orange"? Like it or not you already know that they are different but you're half assed in analyzing the differences; Saying that Shuten skill should follow "Stun logic" is pretty much like even after saying that apple and orange is different you insist to eat them in the same way which is bite through the skin. Which is why I said don't be half assed if you wanna differentiate the skill, go all the way through. Now this is where this differ, if 1st type is orange and 2nd type is apple then MHX skill is Orapple.. it's a hybrid of 2nd type high chance stun and 1st type AoE stun with demerit. I already explained this part over and over so I'll omit it.. However to put it in the most clear term, you're half assed in your comparison.. If you think that the skill is different then treat them differently.